syzygy_aphelionfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonbow
Moonbow, also known as the Dreamweaver and the Moonweaver, is a goddess of secrets, death and grave and a major deity of the Elven Pantheon. Description Appearance Moonbow's usual representation is a feminine figure wearing a long dress crafted from a large amount of parchments, notes and papers folded in spirals. Moonbow is also most of the time shown face covered by a wide straw hat from which hang two ceremonial ribbons that are usually suspended during elven funerals. However, through all representations of the Dreamweaver, one common point is shared : Moonbow's chest is always carved and hollowed out in a spherical shape, and lit up from the inside. Personality Moonbow is known to be a quiet deity, appearing in very rare occasions to living beings. Her messages are often carried through dreams, visions, and vivid memories of past lives for elves. She almost never interferes in the matters of society, or for mysterious reasons that are obscure even to her followers. Seeing Moonbow, or hearing her voice, is usually a sign for elves that the end of their current life is approaching. Commandments Clerics of Moonbow must be diligent, respectful and embracing of anyone's lives; past and present, and memories. Clerics are temples of secrets just as her actual places or worships; as they listen to the dying words of the passing. Additionally, they have a very important role in the elven society; as they are official recorders of people's lives, events and archive most of the legal information about individuals. Clerics of her worship are granted protection against possession and mind control under their service to the protection of secrets, and service in the funerary rites. It is common for messengers and spies to pick the Dreamweaver as deity of choice, as she blesses those that walk the path of the moonlight with silent footsteps and sight in the darkness. Furthermore, Moonbow teaches that death is no absolute end. This goes with the eternal cycle of reincarnation of the elven souls, but the Dreamweaver teaches that it is only after passing that one's eternity is truly unlocked, through the grieving memories of those who are left. Death is a step towards eternal rememberance, which is guaranteed to be held within her divine power. To dearly remember what is gone and what will never be is the core teaching of Moonbow. Finally, the name "Moonbow" comes from a mistranslated elven "Monbow", meaning "past echo" or "past teardrop". Religion Worship As part of the Elven Pantheon, Moonbow shares a quest for the understanding of the concept of eternity. Moonbow's teachings say that eternity can be found in the rememberance of loved ones, their actions, their histories. As she is the one carrying the souls of departed elves back to the Feywild, she is worshipped as the guardian of the past incarnations of elves and the protection of their unlocked knowledges and memories. In relation to that, clerics of Moonbow often work as gravekeepers but also archivists, albeit differently from Larethia. Clerics of Moonbow keep a diligent record of births, deaths, marriages, and major life events in the lives of citizens. Her holy days are nights featuring a new moon. Temples The temple the Party saw in Mardrie had the unique design of a half-sphere, with the top half of it seeming to be able to rotate on itself. Inside, it appeared the windows in the roof rotated so that the statue of Moonbow could be always in the light. Known Followers * Erudition Tarnel : A tiefling cleric in charge of Moonbow's temple in Mardrie, who took the place when his brother Guidance died. * Nakshatra : a high elf man, headcleric of Moonbow's temple and cemetary in Fieldbell. Other Information Category:NPC Abilities Notable Items Other * Her instrument of choice is the erhu. Chants and psalms written for her are usually mellow, ambient. * It has been mentioned that those who are blessed by her powers tend to have more vivid memories, or accurate depictions of one's history through dreams or visions. Category:Deity